Compartiendo un concepto
by Black Heart Inertia
Summary: "Fondue". Eso era, en esa palabra estaba todo el contenido de lo que querría expresarle y sintió casi como si se tratara de una señal iluminada. Si Tony hubiese ordenado cualquier otra cosa, no habría sido lo mismo.


**Compartiendo un concepto.**

* * *

No le resultó fácil convencer a Steve para que lo acompañase a una cita. En realidad, ese criterio se aplicaba para su relación en general. Recordaba muy bien el primer encuentro, cuando esos ojos azules estaban clavados sobre los suyos con una expresión áspera e irritada, pero firme ante todo su sarcasmo intermitente, en ningún momento cedió, incluso fue capaz de soltar palabras que rasguñaron ligeramente su gran barrera de ego y orgullo. De no haber sido así, el hombre, imagen viviente de los valores americanos, no habría conseguido llamar su atención del modo que lo hizo.

La gracia estaba en que el Capitán respondía a sus continuas provocaciones. No se quedaba callado y lo ignoraba como lo habría hecho cualquiera que se sintiese verdaderamente ofuscado, al contrario, caía en su juego y le brindaba el interés que necesitaba –porque le resultaba apremiante tenerlo cerca–.

"_Tensión sexual"_

Todos lo captaban, el mismo Tony sabía que era un elemento presente en cada uno de los encuentros que tenía con el rubio. Todos salvo Steve, o si es que lo veía también, no hacía nada por remediarlo. ¿Pero qué más se le podía pedir a alguien que estuvo por décadas congelado y con un viejo e intacto sentido de lo qué es y no es moral? Había demasiadas cosas a las que todavía no estaba acostumbrado –y ya verlo lidiar con la tecnología era de lo más gracioso–. Sólo el tiempo se ocuparía de su adaptación.

Stark no lo dejó así, no cuando podía apresurar la labor del tiempo e influir en ese concepto de moral. Aprovechó una ocasión en la que discutían por algunos de sus comentarios poco elocuentes, ni siquiera se acordaba qué fue exactamente, lo importante era haber conseguido que Steve le obligara a retroceder a medida que se acercaba con una mirada desafiante. Justo en ese momento, tomó su cara y plantó un beso brusco sobre su boca. Aunque la respuesta fue obvia, se opuso y lo apartó de un empujón. Tony esbozó una sonrisita altiva y volvió a intentarlo, aferrando las manos a su cuello, atrapando y mordiendo sus labios. No se detuvo hasta abolir la resistencia, hasta que sus brazos lo estrecharan y buscara corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

Claro que eso no cambió significativamente la relación entre ambos, sólo le agregó algunos besos esporádicos cuando no había nadie alrededor, un poco de fricción y caricias que los llevasen a ambos a un orgasmo. Intercambiaban miradas, el soldado se limitaba a arreglar su ropa y largarse. Esa era la rutina en aquellas ocasiones. Si Tony lanzaba una indirecta, respondía con una expresión seria y fingía no entender.

–_Deberíamos salir– sugirió de la nada mientras abrochaba los botones de su camisa. Tras esa mirada de "a qué demonios te refieres", rodó los ojos. – Conoces la palabra "cita" ._

–_¿Una cita?¿Me estás pidiendo una?_

_Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Era mucho pedir compartir algo más que tensión sexual con Steve? Y ya le causaba un revoltijo en el estómago cada vez que sus emociones contradictorias se amoldaban a una palabra en particular. _

–_¿Ves a alguien más aquí?_

–_Tiene que ser una broma– dijo con el ceño fruncido._

Tuvo que empeñarse en convencerlo de que no se trataba de una broma y si algo estaba presente en los genes Stark era la persistencia –o terquedad– para conseguir lo que sea. Y ahora que tenía a Steve al frente, los nervios amenazaban con manifestarse, siendo la primera vez de la que tenía memoria, que algo así le sucediera en una cita. Lentamente acercó su mano para sujetar la de Steve.

* * *

No fue fácil aceptar salir con Tony, incluso no dejaba de pensar que podía ser una broma y en cualquier minuto aparecerían las cámaras ocultas, tal y como había visto en un ridículo programa de televisión hacía varios días atrás. Además no se trataba una salida cualquiera, tenía nombre: una cita, de esas que tienen habitualmente las parejas, algo que ellos no eran, aunque hiciesen cosas que ameritasen ser designados como tal.

Se preguntaba en qué momento había caído en el juego de Stark y cómo es que no pudo salir por más que lo intentó. La respuesta era sencilla, desde el principio, desde que sintió que alguien debía mitigar esos humos de superioridad y quería ser ese alguien. Debió hacerle caso a su sentido común, que a gritos le advertía que se hundía en arenas movedizas y trató de escucharlo, pero se fue debilitando conforme los labios del moreno se fundían con los suyos. Quiso utilizar lo último de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y supo que no dio resultado al encontrarse a sí mismo con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, besándolo con todas las ganas que no le faltaban.

Continuó hundiéndose en algo que ninguno de los dos pretendía ponerle nombre. Cada encuentro era más intenso que el anterior, empezaba con un par de besos, continuaba con sus manos memorizando todos los detalles que le ofrecía la tibia piel de Tony, luego le seguían las mordidas y el roce duro entre sus cuerpos –el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas con tan sólo evocar las imágenes –, finalmente terminaba al marcharse, debía hacerlo o acabaría haciendo una pregunta inadecuada: _"¿En qué nos convierte todo esto, Stark?"_

Honestamente, se sentía como uno más en la lista de amantes del millonario playboy, y llegaba a ser frustrante, pero lo era aún más el no haber podido resistirse. Sobre todo el haber desarrollado malditos y confusos sentimientos que significaron una batalla moral consigo mismo para llegar a considerarlos correctos y que hasta ahora le costaba asimilar.

Inseguridad, eso era lo peor. Nunca podía estar seguro cuando es que Tony se tomaba algo en serio y dudaba ser la excepción a la regla. Aunque la voz de su orgullo se esmeraba en decirle: _"no es como si lo quisieras de ese modo, no lo necesitas"._

Hasta que llegó con su sonrisa y la frase _"deberíamos salir"_. No estaba preparado y su cara de sorpresa no pudo ser más obvia, pero asumió que eso de la cita debía tratarse de una broma, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?

–_Tú, yo, una cena agradable y un buen vino…piénsalo– le guiñó un ojo._

–_Que gracioso, Stark._

–_Deberías sentirte privilegiado, no suelo volver a ofrecer una estupenda cita después del primer rechazo, aunque no recuerdo que eso del rechazo haya sucedido con otra persona. _

_Arqueó una ceja sin darle crédito._

–_No es una broma._

Tal vez fue por el tono grave y los ojos oscuros expresando total seriedad que terminó accediendo con un casi silencioso "está bien", arrepentido al instante y convencido que era una pésima decisión.

Haya sido una mala idea o no, ya estaban los dos sentados en una mesa apartada. El lugar era sencillo; ese fue un requisito base, no quería nada especialmente lujoso y extravagante.

Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió su espalda al sentir los dedos del millonario rozando su piel, se debatió entre apartar o sujetarle la mano, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

–Agradable lugar– comentó para romper el silencio estrechando su mano.

Asintió y por inercia reaccionó mirando a su alrededor casi con paranoia, pero no encontró ojos sobre ellos. Afortunadamente al resto no parecía importarle las acciones ajenas, muy distinto a lo que habría sucedido en su época. Volvió a fijar su atención en Tony, debía admitir que lucía más apuesto que de costumbre, aunque no fue eso lo que le atrajo de ese hombre arrogante. Ni siquiera lo sabía con claridad, de lo único que estaba consciente, bastante a su pesar, era que se encontraba _enamorado_ de una persona increíblemente soberbia e irritante.

–Cap, dime, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras pedir?– preguntó mientras veía la carta.

–Lo dejo a tu elección – se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia. En tanto los minutos de silencio se hacían incómodos, quizás debió haber pedido algo, lo que fuese.

–_Fondue_, ¿suena bien para ti?

Llevó una mano hasta su boca intentando reprimir una risa suave. Aquella simple palabra le traía un malentendido particular que ahora sí le causaba algo de gracia.

–¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? Podemos pedir otra cosa.

–No, _fondue _está bien– contestó aún con una sonrisa divertida.

–No entiendo que es lo gracioso.

–Digamos que _fondue_ puede significar algo distinto para mí.

–¿Y cuál significado sería ese?

No respondió. Eso era, en esa palabra estaba todo el contenido de lo que querría expresarle y sintió casi como si se tratara de una señal iluminada. Si Tony hubiese ordenado cualquier otra cosa, no habría sido lo mismo.

–Cap, me estás dejando con la curiosidad a propósito, ¿cierto?

–Sí.

Tony iba a protestar, pero justo llegó una mujer a tomarles el pedido. Fue inevitable que le dedicara una de sus clásicas sonrisas antes de ordenar fondue y un vino costoso.

–No podré comer tranquilo sin saberlo– retomó la conversación en cuanto la mujer fue en busca del pedido.

Los labios de Steve se curvaron nuevamente en una sonrisa y el primer pensamiento de Tony era el deseo de besarlos.

–Prometo explicártelo después– ahora fue el capitán quien antes de soltar su mano, acarició sus dedos por unos segundos. Deleitándose con esa expresión de niño berrinchudo que Tony intentaba disimular.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos no del todo conforme con la respuesta. Tal vez era la ocasión que la vida le daba para cultivar el don de la paciencia y si Steve se lo prometía, daba por hecho que cumpliría su palabra. Podría esperar un poco más.

Los ojos Steve pasaron de Tony a mirar con curiosidad la comida que la mujer dejaba cuidadosamente en la mesa. Era imposible no sonreír.

–La comida no sólo se degusta con la mirada– dijo Tony con ese sarcasmo inevitable, untando un pequeño pedacito de pan en el queso fundido antes de llevarlo hasta la boca de Steve, quien tardó un poco en captar el mensaje y probarlo.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Debía admitir que finalmente la cita fue una buena idea y que fue absurdo pensar en lo de las cámaras escondidas. Incluso, entre distintos temas de conversación, le comentó eso último, arrancándole un par de carcajadas y un "debí hacerlo". Nunca había sentido que era tan fácil y agradable hablar con el millonario. Le gustaba, aunque también eran divertidas esas discusiones sin sentido. Quería ambas cosas.

_Quería a Tony_, así de sencillo. Lo quería tal como era, inteligente y arrogante, sabiendo que había más en él por descubrir.

–Propongo continuar con la cita en mi humilde hogar .

–De humilde no tiene nada.

Hubo una pequeña rencilla al momento de pagar la cuenta. Ambos querían hacerlo y el orgullo era algo difícil de roer. Entremedio de unos "yo pago" "no, yo lo hago", a regañadientes aceptaron la lógica alternativa de que fuese a medias y asunto olvidado cuando Tony sujetó la mano del capitán con determinación mientras se dirigían a la salida.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien qué?

–Estoy esperando la explicación.

Steve lo guió hasta el callejón más cercano.

–Si me vas a confesar tu eterno amor en un callejón entre basureros y farolas en mal estado, créeme que no es muy romántico– bromeó con una mueca divertida.

Debía darle crédito a Tony, no era el mejor de los lugares, pero eso era lo de menos. Llevó las manos a su cintura, acorralándolo contra la pared más cercana. Quería compartir el concepto que había formado de _"fondue"_, aunque no tenía las palabras para explicarlo como lo hubiese deseado. Era complicado expresarse cuando había un montón de emociones de por medio.

El moreno respondió rodeando el cuello de Steve y se acercó a su oído para exigirle la explicación en un susurro.

–Es más fácil demostrarlo– comenzó el rubio.

–¿Y qué estás esperando?

No esperó ni un segundo más y atrapó los labios de Tony, jugando un poco con ellos antes de buscar apropiarse por completo de su boca. Intentó depositar todas esas emociones en el beso. Sabía que la comunicación no era perfecta, aunque esperaba lograr transmitirle el mensaje. Quizás después podría ir a la parte concreta y ridícula de la explicación, ahora no.

–Así que… ¿_fondue_ es tu forma de declararte? Me gusta, es original–dijo en voz baja contra sus labios.

Tony ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que significaba, es decir, esperaba una aclaración simple, un par de palabras que diesen cuenta de una experiencia hilarante que el rubio haya pasado en algún momento. A cambio recibió un beso fascinante, detalle último que sólo guardaría para sí. Un grato estremecimiento recorrió su espalda al fijarse en la bonita sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Steve. Bien, eso era señal que lo había comprendido. Presionó su nuca y anuló la corta distancia. Necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios.

–Vamos a un lugar mejor para que ahondemos más en el concepto de _fondue_ – sugirió el millonario mientras acariciaba su cuello.

Lo había conseguido. Había logrado compartir la esencia de una idea puesta en un término con el que sin una experiencia de por medio, no tendría ni la más mínima relación. Los conceptos son meras construcciones y ahora ambos armaron el suyo. Un concepto solamente para los dos.

Steve ya no sería el único en sonreír al escuchar la palabra "fondue".

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo de esta pareja y me quedó un poco más largo de lo que esperaba. En fin, gracias por leer :D y los comentario son más que bienvenidos.


End file.
